wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.1/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan S. V. Pilgrim płynął dalej o ile możności w kierunku na wschód; ciągły brak wiatru niepokoił kapitana, gdyż w ten sposób żegluga z Nowej Zelandyi do Valparaiso musi potrwać parę tygodni dłużej, a zatem i pani Weldon dłużej narażoną będzie na niewygody nużącej podróży. Dnia 2-go lutego nad wieczorem, zupełnie stracili z oczu szczątki rozbitego statku. Kapitan Hull umieścił jak można najdogodniej Toma i jego towarzyszy, a że miejsce oddzielone na pomoście dla załogi było za szczupłe, ulokowano ich pod przednią wyniosłością statku. Biedacy ci, nawykli do niewygód i ciężkiej pracy, nie byli bardzo wybredni, a ponieważ i pora była piękna i ciepła, mogli więc łatwo przebyć tam do czasu wylądowania. Życie na statku zakłócone chwilowo tym wypadkiem, do dawnego wróciło spokoju. Tom, Baty, Akteon i Herkules – prosili, aby im wyznaczono jakieś zajęcie, ale podczas takiej ciszy powietrza, gdy już żagle były urządzone, nie pozostało nic do roboty. Jednak gdy szło o zmianę kierunku statku, stary Tom i jego towarzysze dopomagali osadzie, a trzeba przyznać, iż gdy kolosalny Herkules wziął się do roboty, współudział jego stawał się widocznym. Siła jego starczyła za kilku ludzi. Mały Janek bardzo lubił patrzeć na tego olbrzyma, mającego około siedmiu stóp wysokości. Nie tylko się go nie obawiał, ale chętnie się z nim bawił; śmiał się i wydawał radosne okrzyki, gdy Herkules stawiał go sobie na ręce i tak podnosił w górę, jakby małą laleczkę. – Podnieś mnie jeszcze wyżej – wołał chłopczyk. – Dobrze, paniczu – odpowiadał murzyn. – Czy ja jestem bardzo ciężki? – pytał Janek. – Ależ gdzietam, nie czuję nawet, iż cię trzymam na dłoni. – To podnieś mnie jeszcze wyżej. Herkules, trzymając swą szeroką dłonią obie nóżki chłopca, podnosił go w górę i spacerował z nim po pomoście, jakby sztukmistrz w arenie cyrkowej. Janka bardzo to bawiło, zdawało mu się, iż urósł tak duży. Miał chłopczyk teraz na statku dwóch przyjaciół Dicka i Herkulesa, wkrótce pozyskał jeszcze trzeciego – wprawdzie innego rodzaju, był nim wielki pies, Dingo. Dingo, który na pokładzie Waldecka unikał ludzi, na Pilgrimie zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Szczególniej polubił Janka, który chętnie się z nim bawił, i nigdy żadnej nie wyrządził mu przykrości. Nad wszelkie zabawy Janek przekładał jeździć wierzchem na Dingo, który poddawał się temu chętnie i stokroć lepszym był wierzchowcem, niż wszelkie konie drewniane lub tekturowe, choćby nawet zaopatrzone w kółka przy nogach dla łatwiejszego przesuwania się z miejsca na miejsce. Ale za to w spiżarni dużo ubywało cukru, bo Janek pasł nim swego rumaka. Wkrótce i cała osada polubiła Dinga; jeden tylko Negoro musiał go zawsze unikać, gdyż pies chciał się zawsze rzucać na niego, jak go tylko zobaczył. Ta niewytłómaczona nienawiść mocno dziwiła wszystkich. Dick spędzał z Jankiem wszystkie wolne chwile od służby okrętowej, z czego pani Weldon nadzwyczajnie była zadowolona, gdyż kapitan Hull największe młodemu nowicyuszowi oddawał pochwały. – Ręczyłbym głową mówił do pani Weldon – iż chłopiec ten będzie kiedyś dzielnym marynarzem. Posiada niezaprzeczenie instynkt żeglarza, który zastępuje mu do pewnego stopnia brak fachowych jeszcze wiadomości i wprawy. W istocie, zadziwiajacem jest, jak wiele się on nauczył w tak krótkim przeciągu czasu. – A prócz tego – dodała pani Weldon – Dick ma bardzo dobre i kochające serce, charakter prawy i niezłomny. Nadto umie być wdzięcznym, dowodem tego, iż tak się przywiązał do nas. – Rzadki chłopiec, to też wszyscy go kochają i cenią. – Wiem, iż mąż mój postanowił, aby po powrocie z tej wyprawy, Dick skończył kurs hydrografii; później będzie mógł otrzymać patent na kapitana okrętu – rzekła pani Weldon. – Pan Weldon ma słuszność – odrzekł kapitan – będzie mógł pochlubić się kiedyś swym wychowańcem, gdyż pewny jestem, że Dick przyniesie zaszczyt marynarce amerykańskiej. – Biedny sierota! tak młody i tyle już zaznał przeciwności i smutku. – Prawda, ale nie będzie to bez korzyści dla niego; zrozumie, iż sam tylko może i powinien wyrobić sobie stanowisko w świecie i wchodzi na dobrą, prowadzącą do tego celu drogę. – Tak, na drogę nauki i pracy. – Spójrz tylko pani na niego – mówił kapitan – stojąc przy rudlu nie spuszcza z niego oka i steruje tak dobrze, jak najbieglejszy sternik; to też statek płynie równo i spokojnie. Nasz zawód trzeba rozpoczynać od dzieciństwa; kto nie był chłopcem okrętowym, nigdy nie będzie dobrym marynarzem, zwłaszcza w marynarce kupieckiej. Trzeba poznać i umieć dokonywać wszelkie manewry, mieć jednocześnie doświadczenie, instynkt marynarski i umieć nadto w oka mgnieniu powziąć i wykonać stanowcze postanowienie. W tej chwili ukazał się kuzyn Benedykt; szedł zwolna ze wzrokiem spuszczonym ku ziemi, wpatrując się we wszystkie szpary, rozglądając się po kątach. – Dzień dobry, kuzynie Benedykcie – rzekła pani Weldon – jakże się miewasz? – Dobrze… kuzynko… bardzo dobrze… ale pragnąłbym już jak najprędzej dostać się na stały ląd. – Czego pan tak szukasz pod ławką? – zapytał kapitan. – Owadów, panie kapitanie, czyż ja szukam kiedykolwiek czego innego? – Owadów! no, daj pan lepiej temu pokój, dopóki jesteś na morzu; trudno je znaleźć na statku. – Czy to coś niepodobnego, żeby zabłąkał się tu jakiś ciekawy okaz? – Powinieneś, kuzynie Benedykcie, mieć słuszną pretensyę do kapitana Hull, tak czysto utrzymuje swój statek, iż nie zobaczysz żadnego robactwa. Kapitan się rozśmiał. – Wiem o tem, niestety! – rzekł wzdychając kuzyn Benedykt – przeszukałem go wszędzie, kładłem palce we wszystkie szpary, nic nie znalazłem. – W kajutach w samej rzeczy nic pan nie znajdziesz, ale na spodzie okrętu zapewne są tarakany, choć są one niebardzo zajmujące… W tej chwili Dingo, z którym bawił się Janek, podbiegł skacząc do kuzyna Benedykta. – Precz! a pójdziesz! – krzyknął kuzyn Benedykt, odtrącając psa. – Zachwycasz się pan tarakanami, a nie lubisz psów! – rzekł kapitan. – A to taka dobra psina! – mówił Janek obejmując małemi raczkami wielki łeb Dinga. – Dobry, dobry – rzekł kuzyn Benedykt – nie lubię go, nie ziścił moich nadziei. – Czy chciałeś, kuzynie, Benedykcie, zaliczyć go do rzędu dwuskrzydłowych, czy też do nagoskrzydłych owadów? – Wcale nie – odpowiedział poważnie – ale choć Dingo pochodzi z rasy nowo-zelandzkiej, znaleziony został na zachodniem wybrzeżu Afryki? ' – W istocie – odrzekła pani Weldon. – Tom powiada, że kapitan Waldecka nie raz to mówił. A więc… myślałem… miałem nadzieje, iż pies ten przeniósł na sobie jakiś okaz owadu z pyszczkiem lejkowatym, właściwego faunie afrykańskiej. – Co za przypuszczenie! – zawołała pani Weldon. – Łudziłem się nadzieją, iż może znajdę na nim jakąś pchłę dotąd nieznaną… – Czy słyszysz Dingo? – rzekł kapitan – czy słyszysz psino, oskarżają cię, iż nie spełniłeś twego obowiązku. – Lecz daremnie szukałem jak najstaranniej – mówił niepocieszony zbieracz – nie znalazłem najmniejszego nawet owadu. – Prawda, iż jestem marynarzem, a nie entomologiem, ale też nie rozumiem, jak można mieć takie zamiłowanie do owadów. – Panie kapitanie – odparł poważnie kuzyn Benedykt – zechciej przyjąć do wiadomości, że John Franklin byłby uważał sobie za zbrodnię zabić choćby najnędzniejszego komara, który przecież więcej dokucza aniżeli pchła, a spodziewam się, iż nie zaprzeczysz, że John Franklin był znakomitym marynarzem. – Któżby się ośmielił temu zaprzeczyć – odpowiedział kapitan. – Pewnego razu ukąsił go strasznie jakiś zjadliwy owad, dmuchnął tylko i odegnał go, mówiąc: idź w świat – dość on przestronny dla nas obu! Widzisz pan, jak grzecznie się wyrażał, starał się nawet nie powiedzieć mu ty! – Czy tak? – zapytał kapitan – a więc, panie Benedykcie muszę ci powiedzieć, że był jeszcze ktoś drugi, który wyrzekł to pierwej, niż Franklin. – Ktoś drugi i pierwej, któż to był taki? – Wuj Tobiasz. – Zapewne jakiś entomolog? – zapytał kuzyn Benedykt. – Nie, wuj Tobiasz. Zacny ten wujaszek wypowiedział te słowa, wypuszczając na wolność mustyka, który mu bardzo dokuczał, z tą wszakże różnicą, że ośmielił się powiedzieć mu ty: »Leć, dyable – rzekł – świat jest tak obszerny, że i ty i ja możemy zmieścić się na nim«. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na kuzyna Benedykta i głośno śmiać się zaczęli. Długie godziny podróży schodziły na swobodnej pogawędce i rozmowie, których niejednokrotnie treścią była entomologia, ilekroć kuzyn Benedykt brał w nich udział. Morze wciąż było spokojne, ale wiatr za mały, skutkiem czego Pilgrim bardzo powoli posuwał się na wschód, a wielce byłoby pożądanem, aby w jak najkrótszym czasie dostał się w okolice, gdzie panują przyjaźniejsze wiatry. Trzeba nam jeszcze dodać, że kuzyn Benedykt próbował obznajmić młodego nowicyusza z tajemnicami entomologii, ale Dick żadnego nie okazywał do tego zamiłowania. W braku innych chętnych słuchaczów uczony nasz chciał naukę swoją wykładać murzynom, ale jakoś ci nic nie rozumieli i nareszcie zaprzestali słuchać wykładów z wyjątkiem Herkulesa, w którym kuzyn Benedykt upatrywał jakieś wrodzone zdolności. Herkules też spędzał często całe godziny w pośród obfitych i bogatych zbiorów entomologa, który drżał z przestrachu za każdym razem, gdy uczeń jego brał w swe olbrzymie i ciężkie ręce jego rzadkie okazy; ale murzyn był uczniem tak potulnym, tak uważnie przysłuchiwał się wykładom swego nauczyciela, iż warto było coś zaryzykować dla niego. Podczas gdy kuzyn Benedykt myślał tylko o swoich owadach, pani Weldon zajmowała się uczeniem Janka, a Dick wykładał mu początki rachunków. Chłopczyk uczył się czytać na elementarzu, lecz za pomocą ruchomych liter, odbitych czerwono na deseczkach, z których bawiąc się składał niektóre słowa. Pani Weldon brała deseczki, ułożyła jakiś wyraz, potem zamieszała i Janek dopóty szukał, dopóki go znowuż nie ułożył. Chłopczykowi bardzo się podobała nauka w ten sposób prowadzona. Pewnego dnia podczas takiej nauki-zabawy zdarzył się niespodziewany wypadek. Rano, dnia 9-go lutego, Janek usiadłszy na ziemi bawił się układaniem wyrazu, który miał następnie rozrzucić, aby stary Tom znowu go rozłożył. Tom na życzenie chłopczyka musiał zasłonić sobie ręką oczy, aby nie widzieć, w jaki sposób Janek składa litery. Były duże i małe litery, oraz deseczki z liczbami, przez co uczył się składać nie tylko wyrazy, lecz i liczby. Janek siedział na ziemi, a litery leżały rozrzucone około niego. Od paru minut Dingo kręcił się około chłopczyka i nareszcie zatrzymał się nagle. Oczy psa patrzyły nieruchomie, podniósł zwolna prawą łapę i zaczął machać ogonem, poczem prędko pochwycił w pysk jedną drewnianą tabliczkę i położył ją na pomoście o kilka kroków od chłopczyka. Była to tabliczka z dużą literą S. – Dingo! Dingo! – wołał chłopczyk – obawiając się z początku, aby pies nie połknął mu litery. Dingo powrócił niebawem do niego, w ten sam sposób co poprzednio pochwycił drugą literę i położył ją przy pierwszej. Na drugiej deseczce widniała litera V. Janek, ujrzawszy to, wydał okrzyk podziwu, na który przybiegła doń matka, kapitan Hull i młody nowicyusz, przechadzający się podówczas na pomoście. Janek opowiedział im, co zaszło. Dick zamierzał wziąć tabliczki i oddać Jankowi, ale stojący przy nich Dingo, wyszczerzając zęby, chciał się rzucić na niego. Pomimo to nowicyusz pochwycił tabliczki i włożył je między inne. Dingo poskoczył, porwał te same deseczki i odłożył je na bok, ale tym razem położył na nich łapy, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że ich strzec potrafi. Na inne litery ani spojrzał. – To szczególne – rzekła pani Weldon. – W istocie szczególne – odparł kapitan Hull – przyglądając się literom. – S. V. – rzekła pani Weldon. – S. V. – powtórzył kapitan – te same litery, które wybite są na obroży Dinga. I nagle zwróciwszy się do Toma, zapytał: – Tom, wszak mówiłeś, że kapitan nie oddawna posiadał tego psa? – Tak jest, Dingo najwyżej dwa lata temu dostał się na okręt. – Mówiłeś także, iż kapitan znalazł go na zachodniem wybrzeżu Afryki? – Tak jest, panie kapitanie, około ujścia Kongo. Kapitan nieraz nam to powtarzał. – Czy nic nie wiedział skąd się wziął ten pies i do kogo należał? – Nic zupełnie; zabłąkany pies, to gorzej niż dziecko opuszczone. Niema przy nim żadnych papierów, a sam nie da żadnych objaśnień. Kapitan zamilkł i pogrążył się w myślach. – Czy litery te przypominają panu coś? – zapytała go pani Weldon. – Tak, pani, przypominam sobie… dziwny to zaprawdę zbieg okoliczności… – Cóż takiego? – Być może, iż litery te mają znaczenie i może dają pewne wskazówki, dotyczące losu śmiałego podróżnika. – Jakto? – zapytała. – Dwa lata temu, w 1871 roku, pewien podróżnik francuski pojechał z polecenia paryskiego towarzystwa geograficznego z zamiarem przebycia Afryki od zachodu na wschód. Podróż tę miał właśnie rozpocząć od ujścia Kongo, i zbliżyć się jak można najwięcej do przylądka Deldago i ujść Rowumy. Podróżnik ten nazywał się Samuel Vernon. – Samuel Vernon! – powtórzyła pani Weldon, a więc imię i nazwisko jego zaczyna się właśnie od liter, które Dingo wybrał z całego alfabetu i które są wyryte na jego obroży. – Tak jest – odpowiedział kapitan Hull – a od czasu jego wyjazdu niema o nim żadnej wiadomości, – Cóż z tego wnosisz, kapitanie? – Że Samuel Vernon nie mógł się dostać na wschodnie wybrzeże Afryki, lub, że został pojmany przez krajowców, albo wreszcie, że śmierć znalazł gdzieś w drodze. – Ale skądże ten pies?… – Pies ten – przerwał kapitan – widocznie należał do niego, i jeśli przypuszczenia moje nie są mylne, musiał jakimś szczęśliwym trafem dostać się napowrót w okolice Kongo, skoro tam znaleziony został przez kapitana Waldecka. – Czy ci wiadomo, kapitanie, iż podróżnik francuski miał ze sobą psa, czy też jest to tylko przypuszczenie? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Tylko przypuszczenie; tego jednak jestem pewny, iż Dingo nosi te dwie litery S. i V., będące właśnie pierwszemi literami imienia i nazwiska podróżnika francuskiego. Tego wszakże nie potrafię wytłómaczyć, jakim sposobem pies ten nauczył się poznawać te litery. Spójrz pani, jak je łapą wysuwa naprzód jakby prosił, abyśmy je czytali. – Czy Samuel Vernon był sam tylko, gdy opuszczał wybrzeże Kongo? – zapytał Dick. – Tego nie wiem – odparł kapitan – ale przypuszczam, iż musiał zabrać ze sobą straż z krajowców złożoną. Gdy tak rozmawiali ukazał się na pomoście Negoro. Z początku nie zauważono jego obecności, ani też strasznego spojrzenia, jakie rzucił na Dinga, zobaczywszy dwie leżące przed nim litery. Pies, ujrzawszy kucharza, z wściekłością rzucił się na niego. Negoro cofnął się natychmiast, grożąc psu pięścią. – Musi w tem być jakaś tajemnica – powiedział kapitan – który przyglądał się tej scenie. – Zawsze to coś niezwykłego, kapitanie, aby pies rozpoznawał litery – rzekła pani Weldon. – Mama opowiadała mi – zauważył Janek – o jakimś psie, który nie tylko umiał czytać i pisać, ale nawet grać w domino. – Kochany synu – rzekła pani Weldon – pies, o którym mówisz, nazywał się Munito, ale nie był on wcale tak uczonym, jak myślisz. Sam nie potrafiłby odróżnić liter i składać wyrazów, tylko pan jego amerykanin, przekonawszy się, iż pies ma słuch nadzwyczaj delikatny, umiał zręcznie to wyzyskać i doszedł do zadziwiających rezultatów. – W jakiż sposób dokazał tego? – zapytał Dick zaciekawiony. – Gdy Munito miał popisywać się przed publicznością, rozłożone były na stole takie same jak te litery; pies chodził pomiędzy niemi, czekając, aż ktoś wymówi jakieś słowo cicho lub głośno. Było jednak koniecznem dla udania się doświadczenia, aby pan jego znał wypowiedziany wyraz. – Więc w nieobecności swego pana? – Pies nie złożyłby żadnego wyrazu – odpowiedziała pani Weldon – i zaraz zrozumiecie dlaczego. Jak już mówiłam, Munito przechadzał się pomiędzy rozłożonemi na stole literami, gdy doszedł do litery potrzebnej mu do złożenia podanego wyrazu, zatrzymywał się – ale dlatego jedynie, iż pochwycił niedosłyszany dla nikogo z obecnych trzask piórka od zębów, które pan jego miał w kieszeni. Gdy poruszył piórkiem, znaczyło to, iż pies ma wziąć literę, przed która stoi i odłożyć na stronę i tak z kolei obok niej układać następne. – A więc to cała tajemnica! – zawołał Dick. – Tak – rzekła – rzecz bardzo prosta, jak wszystkie prawie sztuczki kuglarskie, polegające najczęściej na zręczności lub oszustwie. W nieobecności swego pana Munito przestawał być psem uczonym. Dziwi więc mnie w tym wypadku, że choć niema tu podróżnika Samuela Vernon, jeśli on był jego panem, Dingo jednak poznał te dwie litery. – W istocie jest to zadziwiające – rzekł kapitan Hull – chociaż co prawda chodzi tu wyłącznie o dwie pojedyncze litery, a nie o wskazanie całego wyrazu. Z drugiej strony, ów pies, który dzwonił do furty klasztornej, aby zabierać żywność, przeznaczoną dla biednych przechodniów, i inny, który zarówno, jak drugi jego towarzysz, obowiązany był obracać rożen co drugi dzień i za nic nie chciał tego robić, jeśli nie na niego wypadała kolej; więcej daleko niż Dingo wkraczali w sferę inteligencyi, będącej przywilejem człowieka. W tym razie nie ulega wątpliwości, iż Dingo z całego abecadła wybiera tylko litery S i V, a inne litery pozostawia nietknięte; stąd wnosić można, iż z jakiejś niewiadomej nam przyczyny uwaga jego głównie tylko na powyższe dwie litery była zwrócona. – Ach! panie kapitanie – rzekł Dick – żeby tak Dingo mógł przemówić!… Dowiedzielibyśmy się, co oznaczają te dwie litery i dlaczego tak znieść nie może naszego kucharza, którego, jak tylko zobaczy, chciałby rozszarpać. – A ma zęby potemu! – odpowiedział kapitan – wskazując na otwartą paszczę wielkiego psa.